Child Hood Dreams
by sesshywife
Summary: Modern day era: 10 years have past since Kagome seen Inuyasha, she is now 18; now that he is back she has this horrible secret that keeps her away from him. what happen in those 10 years?
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday Never to Forget

Child Hood Dreams by, Miyu Taisho

Chapter 1: A Birthday Never to Forget

Hello my name is, Kagome Higarashi, and I just turned 8 today. Well my happy birthday wasn't all that too happy, my dad died two weeks ago. Since we couldn't continue to afford to stay in our old home we were force to move in with my grandpa at the family shrine. I just wish I didn't have to leave my childhood friend Inuyasha. He is a half demon, my father didn't quite approve of me playing with him, but once my mom saw his cute little dog ears she quickly fell in love with him, so I got to play with him under her command. He was so kind and very protective of me and, I really look up to him as a big brother since he is two years older than me.

Well I got to go now my mom's waiting, I still wish I had enough time to tell Inuyasha good bye I really hope to see him again in the future.

(((Family shrine)))

"Ah Sheryl, you and Kagome decided to pay me a visit." Her grandpa said in a happy tone.

"Dad I told you already over the phone, we have to live with you for a little while. With me being pregnant I couldn't raise a family by myself." Kagome's mom told her very forgetful father.

"Oh well come in and let us get little Kagome here a room of her own." Grandpa said taking Kagome in the house while Sheryl took the few bags she had inside.

Kagome looked around the small but cozy room she was still sad that her father was gone and Inuyasha too now. But she did still have the necklace he gave her.

(((Flashback)))

"Um… Kagome… I know this is kind of corny…but you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day… so I wanted to give you this." A little Inuyasha blushed as he gave her a little white box.

A small 6 year old Kagome squealed and quickly opened up the box. When she opened it her eyes widen in amazement. It was a necklace with a pink jewel on it.

"Inuyasha this is so pretty what is it." Kagome looked at him with big loving eyes.

"It's a necklace stupid! So put it on!" He yelled as he tried to hide his blush as he took the jewel from her and put it around her neck. "My mother gave me this necklace; she said it's called the jewel of four souls. She said it can make any wish come true."

"Wow! Why would you give me something so special?" Kagome asked admiring the jewel.

"Because… since I met you my wish has come true." Inuyasha said now blushing. When Kagome awed and gave him a hug. "Thank you I love it."

"Feh. Fine as long as you don't lose it. I'll be one happy person." He said as he allowed her to hug him.

"Okay I promise I'll never take it off." She still hung onto him as they both walked back home together side by side.

(((End of flashback)))

And I kept his promise still. Oh how I miss him. I hope he never forgets me. No matter how long I stay here I will always remember Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome then fell asleep on the pink bed that was there for her. She slept and had a peaceful dream about her and Inuyasha.

Sign, Miyu Taisho- Please leave a review and tune in next week


	2. Chapter 2: The Black K Sisters

Child Hood Dreams by, Miyu Taisho

Chapter 2: The Black K Sisters

(((10 years later)))

"Kagome! Wake up don't you remember what day it is." Her kid brother Souta tried to wake his big sister up, but all she did was turn over in her sleep. "Souta would you please leave I'm still a little tired." Kagome mumbled in a sleepy almost unreadable voice.

"But sis today is your birthday." Kagome's eyes quickly shot up. "Oh my I almost forgot my own birthday!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up and pushed her little brother out of the way and ran to the bathroom.

"Poor Kagome she'll forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders." Souta shook his head and went back to his room to prepare for school.

Kagome came out with her original school uniform. "So grandpa what did you get me." Kagome said with her hands clapped together.

"Well I was going to wait until tonight but I guess right now is a good enough time already." Grandpa handed Kagome a mummified paw from a duck. Kagome looked at it surprise.

"Yeah…um... Thanks gramps but what is it?" Kagome tried to be as kind as she could.

"Well my dear it is an ancient artifact." Her grandpa looked like he was going to tell another long story.

"Uh…. Would you look at the time...? Sorry gramps but I have to go to school." Kagome then got up and ran out of the house.

"Wait Kagome I haven't told you the great story of our ancestors!"

"Sorry wouldn't want to be late." and like that Kagome was gone.

(((School)))

Kagome went to school where she met her best friends Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" all her friends greeted her. "Thanks you guys."

"So Kagome your finally a grown woman, what are you going to do now?" Eri asked Kagome, since she was now the oldest in the group.

"Well I guess I'm going to graduate high school and start collage life." Kagome said as she saw her boyfriend Houjo coming up to the group.

"Oh here comes Houjo, see you later Kagome." Ayumi said as she pushed the others to leave her some alone time. "Hey wait you guys." Kagome pleaded when she turned around as someone touched her on the shoulder.

"Oh! Hey how's it going Houjo?" Kagome said putting on one of her biggest smiles.

"Higarashi happy birthday I got you a little something." Houjo said pulling out another present. "Houjo you shouldn't have." Kagome said cause she had been planning on dumping him for the longest but it's hard to break up with him he's so sweet and kind hearted it would totally crush him.

Kagome fought the urge and just opened the box and there it was a golden locket. All she could do was look at it.

"Well Higarashi why don't you put it on." Houjo said forgetting that she never takes off the necklace that Inuyasha gave her years ago.

"I can't… I just can't I'm sorry Houjo!" Kagome said as she ran out of the hallway with tears in her eyes as she dropped the locket on the ground and within the locket there was a picture of her and Houjo at the park together.

Kagome ran straight to the girl's restroom. "I can't I just can't how could I forget Inuyasha, I shouldn't be with Houjo its wrong." she cried over the sink. She let the tears flow from her eyes when she suddenly she heard some girls about to come in and she quickly wiped away her tears.

And of all the people to come in, "The Black K sisters" Kaugra, Kanna, and Kikyo they were considered the bitches of the school. With Kaugra being the messy bitch, Kanna the Goth bitch who always told on people, and Kikyo the man-stealing whore of the school.

"Oh was poor princess Kagome crying." Kikyo teased her as she walked her way inside.

"Just leave me alone Kikyo." Kagome said not wanting to fight with her today. They called her princess Kagome because they saw her life as being perfect. Perfect house, perfect family, perfect boyfriend, perfect looks, and perfect everything. If only they knew how imperfect her life was to her.

So Kagome started to walk out when both Kaugra and Kanna blocked her way. "Don't you think it's rude not to say good bye when you leave." Kikyo said in her annoying tone of voice. Just then the bell ranged. "I guess you lucked up princess." Kikyo said as she turned on her heel and the K girls left.

"One of these days I will get that Kikyo for all the mess she's put me through." Then Kagome got her things and went to her first class of the morning.

Sign, Miyu Taisho- Tune in next week readers


	3. Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

Child Hood Dreams by, Miyu Taisho

Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

Kagome had finally got to first period even though she was late. "Um I'm very sorry for being late but I'm here now." Kagome apologized to the teacher as she bowed down to show respect.

"It's alright Miss Higarashi just take your seat." Kagome walked quietly over to her desk when the teacher started class.

Kagome was lost in thought as she kept wandering off in her mind about Inuyasha. And if he still even remembered her, I wouldn't blame him if he forgot about me; I'm not even worth remembering.

Just then a knock came at the door and what came in had all the girls in the classroom in amazement. It was a welled tan muscular boy, not overly muscular but just right. He looked about 6'1' and he had long silver hair tied in a low ponytail that went all the way down to his waist. He also had little doggy ears on the top of his head. The best part of him was his amber golden eyes, they were so mesmerizing.

"Hello I'm Taisho Inuyasha I'm a transfer student from out of town. I was told to come to this class." Inuyasha handed the teacher a letter.

"Aw yes Inuyasha just take a seat by Miss Higarashi." He said looking at Kagome's direction. Inuyasha's heart almost stopped it couldn't be Kagome; he hadn't seen her for 10 years now, after she left without saying anything.

Inuyasha walked over to the seat next to her ignoring all the looks he was getting from the other girls. He noticed that Kagome was slightly blushing and never once looked his way.

It was like that for the entire period when the bell rang. And all the kids ran out. Kagome ran out the quickest before Inuyasha could say anything to her. And before she left Inuyasha saw the necklace he gave her when they were little. "I can't believe she still has it, if she still remembers me why is she running away."

Kagome ran all the way to the school garden. "This can't be happening…uh, uh…. Inuyasha isn't really here I haven't seen him in years it can't be. But this was my dream to finally see him and now he's here and I ran away." Kagome was panting as she leaned against a cherry blossom tree when she heard the one voice she didn't need to hear right now.

"Higarashi are you okay, you ran away from me this morning crying." Houjo said handing her the locket from earlier, "And you forgot this."

"Houjo look I don't know how to put this but…" He cut her off short.

"Oh you don't like the locket is that it look Higarashi I can take it back if you want something else, I know I shouldn't have gotten you a necklace, since you always were that one I should have known you wouldn't want to take it off I'm so stupid." He kept rambling on and on and Kagome just zoned out as a weak smile comes to her face.

"Okay Higarashi I'll see you later got it." That's the only thing Kagome heard when he kissed her on the lips and left out of site.

"Houjo why… why do you have to be so nice and understanding you're just making this harder on my half." Kagome started to cry again as she stayed outside and skipped all her periods when lunch came.

Kagome had finally come up and went to lunch where she saw all her friends. At each table there was a group her group which had her, Eri, Yuki, Ayumi, Houjo, and Ayumi's boyfriend Kitanoskai. The Black K sisters, The spider heads, that's actually a gang it has the leader Naraku, Musho, Bankotsue, Jakotsue, Yura, Tsubaki, and Sara ( a/n that evil bitch on the series that likes Sesshomaru). And last but not least they had the Wolf gang, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hikaku, and a lot of lackeys called the pack.

The best thing to ever do is just stay away from them all in general.

Well Kagome was having a pretty nice time when Kagome went to go put her tray away and she and Kikyo accidentally bumped into each other. Kagome hit the floor and Kikyo had a small stain on her shirt.

"Ah you little bitch look what you did to my shirt!" Kikyo yelled as Kagome tried to recover from her fall.

"Sorry about that Kikyo." Kagome apologized as she got up and Kikyo pushed her right back down, and right into a plate of pizza that was now on Kagome's butt.

"Oh it would seem the Princess doesn't have table manners." Kikyo yelled as everyone in the cafeteria laughed at her. Kagome ran out of the cafeteria crying.

Inuyasha saw the whole thing and he ran after her before anything worse could happen.

Sign, Miyu Taisho- Find out what happens next on Child Hood Dreams readers! FYI I'm going on vacation so I will post 3 chapters this week J enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Child Hood Dreams by, Miyu Taisho

Chapter 4: New Friends

Kagome was again back at her cherry blossom tree, crying her eyes out. "Well happy birthday to me." She sobbed into her hands.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" A familiar voice stopped her crying when she realized it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…. What are? You doing here?" Kagome got up from the ground and sucked up all her tears.

"Who was that girl and why is she so mean to you?" Inuyasha asked looking at how her body really has grown her curves perfect and her face beautiful as he still remembered.

"That's just Kikyo she has been giving me trouble for the longest, but I've learn to just live with it." Kagome was still avoiding even looking up at him. He is just so perfect but there can't be anything between them it's been ten long years. "I'm surprised he even remembers me." Kagome was in deep thought as she slightly blushed.

"Kagome you just can't let people push you around like that! You have to stand up for yourself!" Inuyasha yelled at her and Kagome was a bit taken back.

"Inuyasha you don't know how things been all these years! So how can you just show up and tell me how I should run my life! You just don't know! Do me a favor and just leave me alone!" Then Kagome ran away without saying anything with tears falling from her eyes.

"Damn why did I say that…. Why didn't I just tell her how I felt…? Why do I always have to yell at her! Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit the tree with all his force putting a hole in the tree.

He walked away feeling confused. "I have to make things right between us."

(((Kagome)))

I ran away… why, why do I always run. He's finally here and all I do is try to push him away. What's wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right?

She ran all the way down the hall passing everyone getting strange looks but she didn't care anymore she just wanted to get away from it all.

As she was running down the hall she accidentally bumped into someone, and they both hit the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. She looked over to see a nice looking boy with dark brown hair tied in a short pony tail.

As she was staring at the boy he wouldn't move until she felt something rubbing on her butt.

"AHH PERVERT!" She screamed as she hit the boy upside his head leaving a huge red bump.

Kagome got up and looked as if she was going to hit him when she saw a girl running towards them.

"No wait don't hurt him!" A girl with deep brown eyes and long hair tied in a high pony tail. She ran over and came to help the boy up.

"Miroku what did you do now?" The girl rubbed his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome just stood there looking confused. "Hey you if that's your boyfriend tell him to never goose me again." The girl looked over to Miroku and gave him an evil glare.

"You did what!" She yelled at him.

Miroku got scared and backed up a bit and waved his hands defensively. "You don't understand Sango love my hands they have a mind of their own." Sango got mad and balled up her fist and gave him a second bump on his head. She turned over to Kagome.

"I apologize for my sick in the head boyfriend, but hi my name is Sango Youki and that over there is Miroku Houshi." She gave her hand so she could shake.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kagome Higarashi." They both became fast friends.

Kagome and Sango got to know each other and Kagome kept a sharp eye on Miroku. They were all having a nice conversation on the blenchers when Kagome saw Houjo coming she went down to meet him.

"Higarashi are you okay Kikyo didn't hurt you did she." Houjo held her in his arms and Kagome pulled away.

"Houjo we really need to talk." Kagome dragged him by the hand and sat him on the blenchers. "Houjo I don't know how to put this… but you're too good for me." Houjo looked a little puzzled. "What are you saying Kagome?" Houjo looked a little sad in his eyes. "No Houjo I'm just saying you shouldn't waste your time going out with me, you should find someone worth seeing, so what I'm trying to say here is we're breaking up. I'm sorry." Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Houjo just sat there with the look of hurt and sadness in his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears.

Sango and Miroku saw the whole thing and ran to catch up with their new found friend. "Kagome wait up!" Sango yelled and caught up with her. "Are you alright?" Sango asked expecting to see her sad and down when Kagome turned around she had a big smile on her face. Sango was a bit shocked at first. "Kagome you're not sad."

"Why would I be?" Kagome asked with the smile still on. Sango looked at the girl with confusion. "Well you just broke up with your boyfriend, didn't you tell me you two went out since middle school."

"Well Sango I have future plans and Houjo's just not one of them so I had to let him go it wouldn't be fair to keep leading him on, thinking this relationship could go farther so I had no other choice."

"Then it's all for the best." Miroku had cut in to the girls little conversation. Sango went over to hug her boyfriend leaning against his chest. "See you later Kagome we have to head to class now." Kagome had almost forgotten they still had school. "Okay then here's my cell phone number, call me whenever you get the chance." Kagome handed her a piece of paper.

"I will, see ya!" So Sango and Miroku headed to class and so did Kagome feeling a whole lot better than before.

(((End of school)))

Kagome had made the rest of the day not running into Inuyasha or Kikyo and she felt relived so she started to walk home.

Before she even left the premises she ran into her friends. "Oh hi guys." Kagome put on another smile. But her friends just looked at her when Eri finally said something. "Kagome we have to talk." The girls grabbed Kagome and they pulled her all the way to their usual eating place Wac' Donald's.

They all sat in their booth. "Hey guys what's the deal!" Kagome yelled not knowing why they dragged her here.

They all looked at her, "KAGOME WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HOUJO?" Her friends said at the same time. Kagome looked a bit shocked. "How did you guys find out?"

"Of course Houjo told us, Kagome what did you say to him he looks all down and depress." Eri said because on the down low Eri had a little crush on Houjo but stepped aside when she realized he only wanted Kagome but know she's mad cause Kagome just walks up and dumps him on the spot.

Kagome just sat there a bit worried on what to say. "WELL!" they yelled at her. "Okay guys, I just told Houjo he could do better than me and to find someone else." Kagome quickly told them. And all her friends looked at her hurt.

"Kagome how could you do such a poor thing to Houjo he's so sweet and kind hearted." All said but Eri.

"I'm sorry guys I just didn't want to go out with him, I've been searching for a way to tell him for months now and that's the only thing I came up with." Kagome told all of them.

"So…um Kagome….can…I…have him." Eri said under a whisper. "What did you say Eri?" Kagome asked if she heard correctly, and her two other friends look at her.

"I said since you seem to not want him anymore if I could go out with him." Eri said with a slight blush. "Sure I guess he's up for grabs for all I care." Kagome said trying to forget the whole subject completely. And the rest of her friends decided to do the same.

"So um Kagome did you see that new student today. They say he's a total hunk and he's a demon." Ayumi broth up the wrong subject to talk about that had Kagome chocking on her soda.

"Yeah I saw him in the hallway today he is so cute and quite. I wish I could go out with him." Yuki said dreaming about Inuyasha. And Kagome was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well I think you better rethink that." Ayumi said to the others. "Why?" Said Yuki. "Well I was in the girl's bathroom earlier and it seems Kikyo has her eyes on him and when she sees a guy she likes she gets." Yuki sat back in her seat and pouted. "Kikyo always gets the cute ones."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing Kikyo is planning on taking Inuyasha. "Well it isn't like he belongs to me anyway why should I care who he sees or not. He isn't my boyfriend and never will, we can only be friends… even if that I bet." Kagome was in deep thought.

It was getting real late and the four of them decided to head home. They were all walking the same direction when Kagome's street came up and they all left her. "Bye Kagome and happy birthday."

"Thanks you guys and see you tomorrow." Kagome waved good bye and started her walk.

She really hated that the shrine was on one of the biggest hills in Tokyo. It was getting later and she was barely half way up the hill when she almost forgot that the street lights didn't work on that street so it was completely dark.

Kagome started to run a little bit so she could get home before it got any darker. When she came to a little dark ally and heard a faint cry. She stopped to look and all she saw was a shadow figure her eyes widen.

Sign, Miyu Taisho- Find out who the shadow figure is next week! Please Leave a Review it helps!


	5. Chapter 5: I never met you Stranger

Child Hood Dreams by, Miyu Taisho

Chapter 5: I never met you Stranger

Kagome came closer to the shadow figure. The creature seemed to moan in pain.

"Um… is someone there?" Kagome crept closer and she saw long silver hair. "I only know one person with silver hair." Kagome thought. "Um… Inuyasha is that you?" She asked coming closer.

The figure got up barely and leaned up against the ally wall. "Woman who are you and how do you know Inuyasha." The man was defiantly not Inuyasha but he looked like Inuyasha with the silver hair and all.

Kagome choked up and said something to the stranger. "Umm…. My name is Kagome and Inuyasha goes to school with me…. And you are?" The man got up off the wall and started to walk towards Kagome. She was a bit startled when he walked in the light; she noticed he was full demon.

When the demon came and stopped in front of her. "So you're the one." He said piercing her with his golden eyes. Kagome backed up a bit.

"Girl, next time you see Inuyasha tell him to go home." Then he walked past her leaving Kagome with a cold shoulder. She quickly turned around. "Hey wait up… Who are you?" She asked staring at his beautiful features. Without turning around the demon said Cooley. "Call me Sesshomaru." Then he continued on into the night.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome kept whispering to herself as she walked the rest of the way home.

(((School)))

At school Kagome tried her hardest to stay away from Inuyasha but it was kind of hard since he kept staring at her constantly. But as usual she made it through until lunch time came.

"Kagome, how long can you keep this up?" Sango asked as the three of them sat at lunch together.

"Keep what up Sango?" Kagome said putting on one of her famous smiles.

"Kagome I can tell you like Inuyasha Taisho, so why not go over and say something to him." Sango said.

"Sango that's ridiculous, I have no feelings towards Inuyasha once so ever." Kagome lied trying hard to control her blush from forming.

"Well if you do like him you better make your move before Kikyo gets to him first." Miroku said and Sango nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well that's just fine she can have him." She said with much confidence. Then she got up and left the cafeteria, and Sango and Miroku just left her alone. Kagome went to a tree to sit down and think when she remembered something between her and Inuyasha.

(((Flashback)))

A 7 year old Kagome was in her room with a blanket over her head. While next door from her room she hears her mom and dad arguing again.

"Why…. Why do they always have to fight?" She tried blocking out all the noise. When she couldn't take it anymore and started to climb down her window. It was about midnight when she knocked on a window. Minutes later a sleepy Inuyasha rubs his eyes and opens up the window. They both say nothing as Kagome gets in. Inuyasha gets in his bed and scoots over some and Kagome climbs in the bed with him. The two sleep peacefully as Kagome lays her head on his chest and Inuyasha puts his arm over her shoulder.

(((End of flashback)))

"He was always there for me. Then my father had to die and end all my child hood dreams." Kagome thought to herself when someone sat next to her. Kagome sighs.

Sign, Miyu Taisho- This was a very short chapter so I will be posting the next chapter in two days so look out! Review review review J


	6. Chapter 6: I Wish it was so

Child Hood Dreams by, Miyu Taisho

Chapter 6: I wish it was so

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" Kagome said not paying him any attention.

"Kagome, why don't you just let me talk to you?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Talk about what! Inuyasha….. You're only confusing things by being here." She said getting up and not once made eye contact. Inuyasha got up as well.

"Kagome how do I confuse you?" He asked inching closer towards her.

"Are you such a baka to not even know, Inuyasha….. I LOVE YOU! I've always loved you since we were kids but since I moved, I took that as a sign that we weren't meant to be. But now that you're here after all these years I don't know what to think." She said as Inuyasha just stared at her not knowing what to say to her. Kagome took his silence that he didn't feel the same way so she was getting ready to run with a now broken heart.

When suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a nice heated kiss. Kagome was shocked at the feeling, his warm lips pressed against hers. She completely melted in his arms. Kagome wanted to feel this passion forever, when he pulled away from the sensational kiss and embraced her, pulling her closer to his heart.

"Kagome I love you more than anything, just tell me why did you leave out of my life without saying good bye." He whispered to her waiting for an answer. Kagome didn't know what to think now. He had her more confused than ever, so she pulled away from his warm embraced. The two stared at each other.'

"Inuyasha…. I can't it's just too painful." Kagome ran away tears flowing from her eyes as she took off the one necklace he gave her years ago.

Inuyasha sadly went over to pick the jewel up. He just didn't understand it, he knew he loved her and she loved him but why was she leaving him like this. Inuyasha thought it was the best thing is to leave her alone. So he started to walk back when he ran into Kikyo.

(((Girls Locker Room)))

"Ever since I met him I've done nothing but cry, why….. Why could someone like Inuyasha want trash like me?" Kagome cried her tears out when a deep sinister voice broke her of her thoughts.

"Why Kagome, why should someone of much beauty, such as yourself be crying." The leader of the spider heads Naraku said.

"Naraku what do you want from me? It's been over with us for years now just leave me the fuck alone!" Kagome yelled, hating the sick son of a bitch.

"That isn't what you said a few months ago." Naraku cooed in her ear as Kagome remembered what happened and she was a bit scared. Naraku lifted up her chin with one finger so she could look at him.

"How long are you going to keep this blackmail up? I've already broken up with Houjo, what more do you want." Kagome said moving away from his touch.

"I want to have your delicious body once again." He whispered in her ear as he licked the side of her face. Kagome wanted to gag and punch him in the stomach but knew better not to get on his cruel side. "Oh and Kagome never let me see you with that filthy hanyou again or you'll surely pay for it." Then he threw her to the ground and left the girls locker room, with a crying Kagome on the cold wet ground.

(((With Inuyasha)))

"Oh hi Kikyo what do you want." Inuyasha asked feeling not so comfortable being around her. She looked just like Kagome but her hair was straighter, she had on way too much make up, her skin was so pale it was though she was dead, and her eyes were much colder than Kagome's deep warm chocolate eyes.

"Inuyasha I was wondering would you like to go see a movie with me this Saturday?" Kikyo asked trying to sound as sweet as possible. (a/n which we all know is impossible for that bitch to be sweet.)

"Sorry Kikyo but the other day you were sort of mean to Kagome and I don't like girls like that." Inuyasha was about to walk away when Kikyo ran in front of him.

"Oh that, we were just playing. Kagome knows that and besides I'm her only cousin."

"You're her cousin?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yeah were not close though, so what do you say go out with me." Inuyasha was still surprised, all his life he's known Kagome and he never once said she had a cousin. "I don't know Kikyo; I'll have to think about it." Kikyo never looked so happy in her life.

"Then it's a date then!" Kikyo said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran off. "See you on Saturday Yashie baby!" Kikyo yelled as she met up with her friends.

Inuyasha whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I told that wench I'll think about it." Kikyo's lips had so much make up on it it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Then he walked off and went to class.

(((Kagome)))

Kagome had finally pulled herself out of the locker room and went to class even if she was late. But her teacher Ms. Keadea was cool about it. This was her favorite class it was about myths and legends. And today they were on the subject of demons, and how sometimes humans and demons joined together and had children, that just showed that no matter what you are it is better to have loved then to have never loved at all.

During all of class Kagome couldn't help but keep thinking about her beloved hanyou, half demon. "I can't be with him, even if I tried my best Naraku just has control over me and I can't get Inuyasha involved in his web of misery. It would only hurt him or worse….. Kill him. I can't allow him to hurt my Inuyasha, so the best thing to do is never see him again." Kagome was in much thought when the bell rung and it was time to go home and start the weekend.

Kagome didn't have the strength to talk to any of her friends so she went straight home as quick as possible.

When she got home she flopped on her bed and took a long nap.

DREAM (A/N CAUTION A LEMON)

"_Hi Kagome did you have a long day at work?" Inuyasha said giving her a kiss as she sat down on the couch from a long day at work._

"_Yeah but seeing your face makes me feel ten times better." Kagome said then Inuyasha started to rub her aching feet, and Kagome played with his ears._

"_Kagome you know what that does to me, so I suggest you stop." Inuyasha said loving her touch and was getting hard from it._

"_I know Inuyasha but I need you right about now." When Kagome said those words Inuyasha didn't waste time taking all his clothes off and Kagome's, and laid her across the couch._

_He started by trailing kisses down her long and slim body, while nipping at her breast and sucking violently at one. Kagome urged him to go on torturing her body because she enjoyed the pain he gave her body._

_Inuyasha came down to her delicate flower and in seconds was dipping his tongue in and out of her and Kagome couldn't help the moans coming from her as she pushed his head deeper into her and needing more of his magic touch. "Oh god... Please Inuyasha I need you!" She screamed in pleasure as she climaxed in his mouth._

_Inuyasha lapped up the juices and looked at his Kagome who was deeply panting from the overdue. He came up and gave her a nice passionate kiss and without her knowing it he pounded into her. Kagome screamed in pleasure as he went at a slow and gentle speed, and changed into a fast and ruff speed._

_Kagome was moaning and screaming to the heavens and Inuyasha growled a bit as they both came at the same time. "Inuyasha I love you." Kagome barley said above a whisper, but Inuyasha heard it and kissed her on the forehead._

_They were having a nice time with each other when their whole surroundings went dark and Inuyasha was sleep so he didn't noticed a thing when Naraku appeared out of the dark and went up to Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_Didn't I tell you to stay away from this hanyou." Naraku said in a dark and evil voice._

"_Naraku just leave me alone, can't you see I'm with Inuyasha! Just leave us alone and move on with your life!" Kagome yelled holding Inuyasha close to her hearth and was beginning to cry._

"_Oh but Kagome you are my life." And in a flash he stuck his hand right through Inuyasha's hearth and in an instant he died._

"_NOOOOO! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she held Inuyasha's dead body in her arms._

"_Ka.. Kagome…. I still love you." Inuyasha's dying words and then he vanished in thin air. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and then she woke up._

(((End dream)))

Sign, Miyu Taisho- Look for what happens next week and leave reviews the more reviews the quicker I write more J


End file.
